


Jeon Wonwoo: CEO

by justriqht



Series: CEO Wonwoo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceo wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justriqht/pseuds/justriqht
Summary: Wonwoo is the CEO for his father's company, but he wants be be with his Assistant Manager. It's against office policy to date your co-workers. What will Wonwoo do? CEO or Mingyu?





	Jeon Wonwoo: CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic. I'll be updating whenever I get the chance to, and i'm excited to write this! I'd like to thank my friends Pria, Dani, and Taj for their feedback! Please enjoy!

When I was 18 years old and my brother was 15 going on 16, we lost our mother to surgery complications during a tumor removal. My father went on a business trip, leaving me to take care of Bohyuk. My father was gone for 3 months, and even missed his second sons 16th birthday. We drifted apart, but me and my brother grew closer. He went into modeling, and to make up for lost times, I was granted the position of CEO of his company, Jeon Automotive Industries, and heir when he retires. After work, I'll change out of my fancy work attire and wear casual clothes. On Fridays, I like going to get drinks with the guys, which includes our assistant manager, Kim Mingyu, who I have a fling with. \ I'm falling for him, but in order to forget the feelings that are against work policy, I drown myself in one night stands. Office romances are forbidden in the office, but I can't help how I feel.

I was at work, in the middle of a meeting when I got a text from Mingyu saying he misses me. I ignore the text, and promise myself to respond later as I shake off a smile from my face. “Hey, Wonwoo. I miss you. Let's do dinner tonight, maybe? I'll see you later” was the text I received. After the meeting finishes, I text Mingyu back saying dinner sounds good, and that we can meet at my place if he'd like to and that it's my treat. Before I know it, he takes my hand as we run to my office. "Mingyu, what's going on?" I ask, confused. "I missed you, and wanted to see you." He says, as we kiss. "Mingyu, we can't here. People will see, and you know office romance is frowned upon." I say, looking to make sure nobody saw. "..Then ditch your work for a bit." He suggests out of nowhere "I mean, I could take an early day.. I do have things to do." I say, remembering what I had to do. I have people coming over to see my studio apartment, looking to buy, and I need to start looking as well. "Excellent. My shifts already over. I'll meet you by my car. Lunch, my treat." He says, with a peck to my cheek. "Kim Mingyu, you sneak." I say as I give him a smirk.

He doesn't know it yet, but damn, I love this man.


End file.
